2P Hetalia: Hiding Reflections
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Allan f Jones hadn't asked to 'exist'. Heck, the '2ps' didn't even know why they were there. It was just a fact that they always had been. '2P!US' had never wanted the strength he had shared with America. He hadn't asked for any of it. In fact, actually, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. Some darkness. I don't quite know where I'm going. Inspired by Durarara!, somewhat.


_**Story: Hiding Reflections, a 2P Hetalia Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Summary: He hadn't asked for his existence. The '2ps' didn't even know why they were there. It was just a fact that they always had been. Allan F. Jones had never wanted the strength he had shared with his original counterpart. He hadn't asked for any of it. In fact, actually, he wanted nothing more than to get rid of it. Some darkness. I don't quite know where I'm going.**_

 _ **This story is somewhat vaguely inspired by the "Durarara!" series.**_

 _ **If you /want/ this to be a crossover, I...?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, nor "Another Color".**_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"A-ah?"

"Look, pal, I'm just gonna say this once. I don't like violence, but I would be damned to hell to let you get away with harassing a little girl like that!"

 _Crash_.

A street sign had just been ripped from the side of a street, and used as a weapon to hit an older bald man around the age of 40 in the face. A young brown haired girl with almond colored eyes ran off, screaming and crying in shock.

The older man had nearly been knocked unconscious and was still lying on the ground when a another figure approached him.

He was wearing a pair of dark red shades, and had burgundy hair. His clothing preference would have been seen as being a bit odd, however. Seeing as it was summer, it seemed he wasn't at all bothered by the heat or was at least used to it, even being able to wear a thick dark brown fur-lined collar jacket.

"You know, you're lucky you're still alive, 'cuz I've never been that great at holding back my strength. Just dare test me if you don't believe me. By the way, my name is Allan F Jones, and if you ever see me again, make sure to steer clear of me, got it? If I see your face again, it's likely I'd have forgotten, but if I've not... I'm sure you don't wanna to cross that line. Anyway, see ya, dude..."

And he then punched him in a certain spot, quickly knocking him out, before standing back up.

"Damn it..." he said allowed, looking down at his hand.

"Aru-chan~" he tensed, turning around, as a teasing voice was heard.

"Flavio...! What the hell are you doing here~?" Familiar irritation was evident in his voice, as if one would think he'd heard this voice over and over again.

Standing in front of him was a man with blonde hair, and auburn eyes behind orange shades. He had blue scarf and a white jacket This man, whose name was presumably 'Flavio', gave a wry smirk.

"Oh, nothing much~ Just came to irritate my favorite monster, of course~!" The person chirped, innocently.

"Hah. That's a lie if I ever known one. Tell me, what are you really here for?" Allan glared at the mocking man, demanding an answer.

"Ah. You know me so well, or at least the part about you being my favorite _anything_. In fact, I'm practically flattered!" Flavio dramatically feigned shock.

"Enough of your crap, already and quit annoying me!" Allan reached out and attempted to grab Flavio, however, before he could, the blonde man jumped back.

"How rude, Aru-chan~! I assuredly _wasn't_ even trying to provoke you, this time~!"

"Quit calling me that! My name is Allan. Even Al is better than that crap, you damn creep!"

 _"Damn Kuro and his influences on this one...! He pissed me off and he completely does it on purpose...!"_

"Oh but I think it fits you so much better like that, A-ru-cha-n~" Flavio grinned even wider glad by his reaction, until he ended up receiving a hard punch in the face which was sure to turn into a sore and deep black eye later.

After a moment he chuckled, sitting up, before looking over at Allan. "I'm curious, how many people have you killed in your lifetime, Allan~?"

"Ah? ...How the hell am I supposed to know...? All of us have done it before, though, right?"

"Ah~? Si si~! Hehe, you're probably right about that...! But, who knows, though~? Even so, you've probably killed more than any of us due to that beyond human strength of yours that you hate so much. Anyway, see you around, Aru-chan~ I have to go~"

And at that statement, Allan froze.

It wasn't until minutes later that his original counterpart, America, finally showed up.

"Yo! Allan, there you are! Let's... Dude, are you-?" Snapping out of his thoughts, He hit the American in the stomach to cut him off, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go..."

"Um... Did something happen...?"

"...It's nothing important."

Nothing important, indeed.

Or, at least, that was what he would keep trying tell himself.

 _~ End of Chapter_

* * *

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think~?**_

 _ **Review~?**_


End file.
